1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moveable, adjustable, variable effect lighting device and method, and in particular, to an easily transportable, variable effect lighting device and method where the lighting effect can be instantaneously altered and controlled by an operator at a remote location.
2. Problems in the Art
There are many instances where large scale lighting is needed or desired. For example, movies or other film or video productions require large area lighting, either direct or background. Sporting events, construction sites, and promotional events are other applications. At times, emergencies such as fires, rescue operations, or crowd control require wide-scale lighting. Special applications, for example, lighting the space shuttle, also require large area, high intensity lighting.
While devices and methods for wide-scale lighting uses do exist, problems with these devices and methods also exist. A particular problem in many of the applications is the lack of mobility and adjustability in conventional wide-scale lighting systems. Most conventional systems require permanent or semi-permanent construction and set-up which first requires construction of supporting poles or structures. Also, many of these systems require numerous luminaire assembly units to meet the required needs for field and intensity of light.
Significant time and expense is needed to construct and set up these systems. Conversely, the costs involved in dismantling and movement of these devices to different locations becomes almost prohibitive.
Because of the large number of luminaire assembly units, or the supporting structure required to secure the luminaire units in position, many of the conventional systems are not easily adjustable once in position. They usually must be pre-adjusted before being secured to their supporting structure, or they require manual aiming and adjustment by workers who must climb up and manually complete such adjustments.
As can be seen, there is a real need for a wide-scale lighting system which is both adjustable in the type of lighting and lighting effect it can produce, and which is easily and adjustably constructed and set up. Additionally, there is a further need for such a device which is easily and economically mobile.
Currently, certain types of mobile, adjustable lighting systems simply suspend a luminaire assembly unit array upon a framework from a crane. As is obvious, adjustment of the individual lighting units must be done manually by lowering the array, and conventional cranes are not easily and conveniently mobile.
The owner of the present application has developed a mobile, wide-scale lighting system which utilizes an extendable and swivelable boom secured to a truck tractor making the system easily and economically mobile. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,471). This lighting array is adjustably extendable and can be oriented generally in the direction of the target area. However, for certain uses problems still exist in that for each lighting application, the individual lighting units must be singly aimed according to a predetermined analysis to produce the desired lighting effect to the target area. The need still exists for a unit which allows the operator to aim and adjust each lighting unit instantaneously from a control, remote from the lighting units themselves, to vary the lighting effect and the position of the target area.
Another problem exists. In many of the applications where such a system would be desirable, it is required that power for the lamps and the motors controlling the adjustments be immediately available, even in locations where electric power is unavailable. Furthermore, it is generally desirable, particularly in applications such as movie sets, that the power generation be done as quietly as possible.
It is furthermore many times desirable that the operator be able to adjust the lighting effect by personally controlling the lighting effect from the target area.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to improve over or solve the problems and deficiencies in the art earlier discussed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile, variable effect lighting device which can produce variable lighting effects and levels to a target area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile, variable effect lighting device which can remotely and automatically be adjusted to change the lighting effect and the target area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile, variable effect lighting device which can be easily moved from location to location and which can be easily and quickly set up or prepared for transport.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile, variable effect lighting device which utilizes selfcontained and quiet power generation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mobile, variable effect lighting device which allows multiple and individual adjustment of lighting fixtures according to desire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile, variable effect lighting device which is flexible in its application, is easily adjusted, is durable, and economical.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.